fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Szkoła z internatem
Jest to druga część historii Seboliii. Opis Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela, Buford, Baljeet, Jasmine i Fretka zapisują się do nowej szkoły z internatem w Miami, gdzie dyrektorem jest sławny naukowiec, miliarder, Zoltan Davenport. Jego wynalazki stają się codziennością wszystkich uczniów. Czołówka Aby zobaczyć czołówkę, kliknij tutaj. Czas Czas akcji Akcja serii dzieje się w roku szkolnym 2015/2016: * 2015 - odcinki 1-23 * 2016 - odcinki 24-50 Pory roku: *jesień - odcinki 1-20 *zima - odcinki 21-30 *wiosna - odcinki 31-45 *początek lata (nie wakacji) - odcinki 46-50 Wiek bohaterów Jako iż autor serii przyjmuje, że w oryginalnej serii wszyscy w wieku Fineasza i Ferba mają po 10 lat, a w wieku Fretki po 14, w tej serii wszyscy bohaterowie z tejże serii są o pięć lat starsi. Bohaterowie zmyśleni debiutujący w tej serii mają tyle lat, ile jest wypisane na ich stronach bohaterów. Miejsce akcji Akcja tej serii dzieje się w większości w budynku G-Tech. Jednak niektóre odcinki fragmentami toczą się w innych miejscach: * odcinek 1 - cały odcinek ma miejsce w Danville; * odcinek 2 - fragmenty odcinka toczą się w Danville; * odcinek 4 - początek odcinka rozgrywa się niedaleko Miami, w domu Davenport'ów; * odcinek 9 - fragmenty odcinka toczą się w przeszłości, gdy jeszcze nie istniał G-Tech - akcja toczy się w Miami; * odcinek 14 - większość odcinka toczy się w Danville; * odcinek 15 - większość odcinka toczy się w Strefie 51 i w kosmosie; * odcinek 16 - fragmenty odcinka toczą się poza budynkiem G-Tech'u; * odcinek 19 - cały odcinek ma miejsce w Danville w studiu Muzyczno-Klipowych Odliczań; * odcinek 20 - fragmenty odcinka toczą się w Rzymie; * odcinek 25 - fragmenty odcinka toczą się poza budynkiem G-Techu Obsada Główna *'Fineasz Flynn;' *'Ferb Fletcher;' *'Fretka Flynn' Drugoplanowa *'Izabela Garcia-Shapiro;' *'Jasmine MacMandy;' *'Heinz Dundersztyc;' *'Pepe Pan Dziobak;' *'Zoltan George Davenport;' *'Buford Van Stomm;' *'Baljeet Tjinder;' *'Teddy;' *'Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead (2 sezon);' *[[Summer Outside|'Summer Outside']]' (2 sezon);' *[[Stephanie Winner|'Stephanie Winner']]' (2 sezon; postać Sary124)' Trzecioplanowa *'Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead (1 sezon);' *'Zack Davenport;' *'Briana Riverhawk (1 sezon);' *'Brenda Riverhawk-Davenport;' *'Marcus Plus Cosinus;' *'Jeremiasz Johnson;' *'Stefa Hirano;' *'Avery Cameron;' *'Zoltan George Davenport (z lat 80.);' *'Cassidy;' *'Steven;' *'Mikrofala Blender;' *'Wieśka;' *'Wieśka;' *'Wieśka;' *'Wieśka;' *'Wieśka;' *'Ethan Goldfeeder;' *'Inni' Gościnna *'Peyton Roi List'; *'Cameron Boyce'; *'https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zendaya_Coleman'; *'Kamil McFadden' Odcinki Sezon 1 690px|link=Szkoła z internatem#Sezon 1 Ten sezon zawiera 25 odcinków, z czego dwa dwuczęściowe. } |- ! style="background-color:White"|'17' ! style="background-color:White"| Sztuka przetrwania (One survival night) |- | colspan="2" | |- ! style="background-color:White"|'18' ! style="background-color:White"| Przerażająca Avery: Wizyta w internacie (Creepy Avery: Visit in Miami) |- | colspan="2" | |- ! style="background-color:White"|19 ! style="background-color:White"| Fineasza i Ferba Muzyczno-klipowe Odliczanie prowadzone przez Peyton Roi List i Cameron Boyce'a (Phineas and Ferb's Musical Clipastic Countdown hosted by Peyton Roi List and Cameron Boyce) |- | colspan="2" | |- ! style="background-color:White"|20 ! style="background-color:White"| Plan awaryjny (Plan B) |- | colspan="2" | |- ! style="background-color:White"|21 ! colspan="3" style="background-color:White"| Być bionicznym (Be a bionic) |- | colspan="4" | |- ! style="background-color:White"|22 ! style="background-color:White"| Konferencja (Conference for all world) |- | colspan="2" | |- ! style="background-color:White"|23 ! style="background-color:White"| Sława nie popłaca (Fame like a star) |- | colspan="2" | |- ! style="background-color:White"|24/'25' ! style="background-color:White"| Czyżby koniec? Części 1 i 2 (The end? Part 1 and 2) |- | colspan="2" | |} Sezon 2 690px|link=Szkoła z internatem#Sezon 2 Ten sezon zawiera 25 odcinków, z czego dwa dwuczęściowe. } |- ! style="background-color:White"|43/DE ! style="background-color:White"| Szkoła z internatem: Podróż w równoległym wszechświecie (G-Tech School: Across the parallel universe) |- | colspan="2" | |- ! style="background-color:White"| 44 ! style="background-color:White"| |- | colspan="2" | |- ! style="background-color:White"| 45 ! style="background-color:White"| |- | colspan="2" | |- ! style="background-color:White"| 46 ! style="background-color:White"| |- | colspan="2" | |- ! style="background-color:White"| 47-48 ! style="background-color:White"| |- | colspan="2" | |- ! style="background-color:White"| 49-50 ! style="background-color:White"| |- | colspan="2" | |} Sezon 3 - Szkoła z internatem: Drugie pokolenie Aby zobaczyć stronę trzeciego sezonu, kliknij tutaj. Piosenki W serii pojawia się (na chwilę obecną) 16 piosenek. Wszystkie należą do sezonu pierwszego. Kategoria:Serie Kategoria:Historie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - opowiadania Kategoria:Trwające serie